dont let me down
by Vamp1019948
Summary: well read the story i give bad summer's but if you want one here it is: jack and kim go there split ways because jack want to be popular and kim well she stayed the same with the guys. jack made a promise when he was a kid he promised kim he would never let her down...yet when he got a chance thats exactly what he did. yet maybe they still have the "hots" for eachother.. who knows.
1. Chapter 1

_hello again to the people there reading this story...well again if you read any of my other work...well hello to anyone one like you and yeah you and that person next to you hi...yeah im random like that. now back to work. hey so i think you guys well like this story. because its kind of realistic at least im my opinion. i really hope you guys like it and well if you actually read this then i love you and __**i love pie!**__ there it is again my randomness is showing. on with the story!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

the jock..the popular one...the cool one...the one that gets everything he wanted. that's me. i'm Jack Anderson. and im "that guy". im the guy everyone wants. yet i never really tried last year i was the nerd because i was smart, i was a skater boy who was weird because i took karate. i was gay because i was nice to people. but i didn't care. then this year i wanted to look better so i got new cloths i wanted to be cool. i didn't want to be pushed around anymore. i turned 16 and got a car. i became cool. my ex-girlfriend is Donna Tobin. and yet she is still all over me. life for me can't get better. that's what i thought. but i lost my best friends. Melton, Eddie. we were always there for each other. but i had to lose them with my all time best friends Jerry and Kim. Kim she is...i mean was my everything. she was always so natural. real beauty. i loved her but i had to let her go. i had to forget about that life as a nerd as a weird guy and become the cool guy i am now. kim would never love me anyway. well i have known Kim ever since we were about 5 years old. my grandpa taught Kim and i karate he also taught my cousin. we are really good but my cousin kind of left us and began to use martial arts for hurting and not self defense. Kim is a third degree black belt and im a second degree because when my cousin took me down i swore never to take karate again. Kim still wanted to learn so she started going to 'the black dragons' dojo. at the age of 10. also when we were 10 we were ten we met Jerry and Eddie. she was still taking karate. when we went to high school the first year we met Melton. we saw this man at this dojo alone packing. the dojo reminded me of my grandpa he taught bobby wasabi everything he did in his awesome movies. the dojo is called 'the Bobbie wasabi' dojo. we walked in and saw the man his name is Rudy. and i broke my promise about never wanting to continuing to learn karate and join the dojo and it wasn't long for me to reach Kim but still she was good. she was by far better than me but i still was able to use my hero complex on her and help her a lot. i miss her so much though.

_today at school_

i am determined to talk to Kim and the guys. even if i hadn't talked to them in about a year now.

_Kim's P.O.V_

the girl who is sweet, self-defensive, once was a cheerleader, karate master, that's me. Kim Crawford. i am sweet but very self defensive. i was on the cheer leading squad but only for the guy of my dreams... Jack Anderson. but i wasnt like that so i quit the squad because it just was not my place. my place was with the guys Jerry my (ever since Jack left) all time best friend. who at one point was jack but not anymore. Melton and Eddie. they are all my closest friend. i cant believe i loved and love Jack. i still remember when he ditched us. like we were trash you can just through away.

_flashback_

_i was all happy because i it's finally fall my favorite time of the year. its also the first day of my second year in high school. im really nerves. i haven't talk to jack im a bit its been what a month now. but what i was wearing has to impress him. i was wearing a wight shirt with a black leather jacket with a brown with red floral scarf and black jeans with some brown boots. i think i looked cute. i put a light layer of make-up like normal and started to walk to school. _

_"wow chicka you clean up good" Jerry said _

_"thanks do you think Jack well like it?" i asked Jerry of all people knows that im head over heals for jack._

_"he well love you" he said with a wink. we were about to walk in when a guy came and parked in the lot in this awesome car. when he walked out it was him Jack Anderson but not the one that i knew and loved. he went to the other side of the car and...of all people he could date Donna Tobin came out. sluter then ever if that's even possible. i may love him but that plus the fact that she ruined my life and bully's me all the time and now him my best friend was now with her. that killed me inside. _

_when we were going to class and Donna was done sucking his face off i walked up to him. _

_"hey jack you okay" i asked him no answer_

_"jack why are you not talking to me" i asked no answer _

_"i dont plan to leave so you better start talking" no answer _

_"are you ignoring me?" i asked no answer _

_"are you ashamed of being my friend or something please talk to me" no god damn answer_

_"whats wrong with you" he got the bookes he needed and begain to walk away and i tried to shove me but i slamed him to a locker_

_"who are you and when jack anderson is back give me a call" i said as i walk to class._

_end of flashback_

__he never spoke to us again. i cried for weeks but never looked down infront of him. when i became a cheer leader thats when he said that if i wanted to be his friend thats what i had to do and i did but i quite after a month because it just wasnt right to do that. jack.. he let me down. when we were kids he promised he would never let me fall he would never less let me down and yet the first chanse he got he did...

* * *

_well...what did you think? to overly dramatic or something i dont know... i hope you like it...-vamp1019948_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys whats up so yeah i love pie and heres a new chapter took me long enough right well here you go read it or if you dont want to then okay have fun with that...please please please read it though you know you want to. Randomness again.

* * *

_Jacks P.O.V_

I need to talk to the guys again and Kim. Kim...I miss her so much hearing her beautiful voice. When I hugged her it felt so natural and safe. I may sound like a stalker but she's my neighbor and my bed room window looks straight into hers. I may be rich but my mom wanted a 'middle class' house. When we were really close we would open the window and talk to eachother from there and there's a tree like three feet from my window and I would clime on and got in kims window and we would just talk in her room or she would come to mine. But now her window is always closed and I never talk to her. That mostly my fault because I realized that I could be cool of I hang out with them and I realized that because Donna told me. Sometimes I wish I didn't believe her.

Early in the morning

I was getting dressed and I looked out the window. Kim's window was open but the curtains closed it. But a small breeze blow by that movies the curtains just for a moment but at that moment I saw Kim puting her pants on. Her bra was a black one with a pink lace on the bottom that matched her underwear. Wow her boby was so toned. It was only for a moment I was able to see her beautiful tender body. But that was all I needed. I coughed to let her no I was there. She yelled a bit then I could tell she put her cloths on fast and then she can and moved the curtains and looked at me

"hey Kim" I said she turned to see if anyone was behind her I looked at her

"yes Kim I'm talking to you" she looked at me so confused

"okay what do you want Anderson has to be important because umm...yeah you don't talk to us anymore." she said I looked down "I know but I have reasons why" I said "oh yeah I noticed the first day of school when you completely shut me-*cough*when you shut the guys out. You shut us all out to be popular" she said to me "well I'm sorry but I didn't want to be picked on anymore" I yelled "yeah I understand I'm glad I stoped lo-" she cut herself off "what was that were you going to say you stoped loving me?" I asked my voise felled with hope and confusion. "n-no I was going to! Umm why would I say ahh you know what who cares its not like you care if I did" she yelled and then closed her window and disappeared to the hallway. She she sai-d she loved me. She loved me. I fell like such an idiot what did I do. I got my things and ran out. Kim was a little bit infront but I ran next to her. "Kim please talk to me" I begged she stayed quite now I know how she felt when I just ignored them. "Kim please" she stoped and looked at me. "what jack what do you want" she said inpatient. "did you mean it the part were yousaid you lo-" she cut me off "yes jack I did I loved you a lot. But I never thought you would like me back so I just never told you. Then you just kicked us to the curve and I still loved you and when you said I had to change if I wanted to be your friend I did it because..." she paused as If she was remembering what had happend

_Flashback_

_"Kim I can't talk to you anymore you just can't be my friend anymore." I told her a few months after I had changed. "then what can I do jack what can I do for you to be my friend again" she said full of want "become cool, popular become a cheerleader" her mouth dropped "okay that's what you want that's what you well get" she then joined the cheer leading team but after a month she quite because it just wasn't her. And she didn't want to do the samething I did to the guys._

_End of flashback_

_"because why" I said to her making her snap out of the memory she looked at me strait in the eyes "because I loved you jack" loved as in no more though that made my heart skip a beat then crake a bit "so your saying that you don't love me anymore" I asked her with a smirk on my face that made her nerves a bit "n-no I don't love you any more" she said "so you wouldn't care if I asked out Donna" I said to her "I don't give a fuck" she said a bit mad and jealous "and you would say no If I said Kim do you want to be my girlfriend" she looked away "yes" was all she said "yes you well be my girlfriend" "no!" she yelled "no you won't be my girlfriend" I said acting confused "yes" I looked at her "yes you well be my girlfriend kimmy" she rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "yay I got me a hot new girlfriend" I said out loud she stoped "no you don't" she said damn her sassy still hits me like a bullet "are you sure because that would mean you could kiss these grate lips anytime" she looked at my lips and kissed them then pulled away "sorry I don't date guys like you" with that she left me alone and wanting more._

* * *

_Kims P.O.V_

I kissed him...I kissed the a mighty Jack Anderson. Omg omgomgomgomgomg I KISSED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I kissed him and left him wanting more. I keep walking as he just stude there like an idiot. I told the guys what happend. I can't believe it bit apperantily my conversation with jack wasnt so privet because when I got to school Donna was on my back all day calling me every name in the book. When I was in class jack keep throwing notes at me

Kim normal

**Jack bold**

**kimmy you know you still love me**

Jackie i dont think so

**come on Kim you cant resist this body *lefts his shirt up a bit to reveal a bit of his pack**

* Kim bites her lip* well you may be sexy but i know you cant live without this *moves her hair to the side and tilts her head back showing some cleavage leaving jack breathless* thats what i though

**kim your so rough i wonder how you are in bed *has a devilish and perverted smirk on his face***

*kim chokes a bit and doesnt talk to jack again in that class yet was a bit pink because she felt weird that he thought of her that way*

_at lunch_

i was sitting with the guys not telling them about what jack said but then he came and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek doona was so mad it was so funny then i kissed him on the mouth our lips moving in sync. when we pulled away for little lack of air i saw jerry takeing pictures with his phone of me and jack and of the trojan condoms face (yeah thats my name for that plastic slut it works perfectly anyway) "KICK FINALLY" the guys yelled "hey jack why are you sitting here your going to lose your rep for sitting with what you call losers" very well said jerry. woah you dont say that everyday. "i dont care about thta rep i care about you guys and im sorry about what i did" i looked at him along with all the guys they started bro hugging and he looked at me in my eyes and sayed "do you forgive me kimmy" i nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. finally everything has to go back to normal. he has no idea how much i missed him. hes my everything i just want him to no that. now apperently hes my boyfriend although he hasent asked properly and we havent gone on a date. i was walking back home with jack and i went to this little fort that we played in when we were kids. we sat in there just hanging out he was about to kiss me when i said "na ah ah im not your girlfriend you need to ask properly and we need to go on a real date" "okay kimmy well you go on a date with me" i nodded and smiled "now can i kiss you?" he asked with that smirk on his face. i shoke my had no "aww come on kimmy you know you cant go a second without this lips. this can count as a date" he smiled i bite my lip "well do the fancy stuff later okay" he said "alright but im still not your girlfriend" i reminded him "kim well you be my girlfriend" my cheeks became red "of couse i will jack" with that he kissed me every second the kiss got deeper and when he licked the bottom of my lip at the same time touching a sensitve spot in my waist making me moan he slid hes tongue in my mouth and hes hand roming my body. back to normal my ass things are going to get heated. after a while we had to start homework but that just became another make out section. but what can i say thats life with Jack Anderson. "thanks jack for not leting me down"

* * *

**Well I think that's the end so bye and remember eat pie!;)**


End file.
